A number of applications require the ability to measure flow rate in a pipe. Examples include water meters, gas meters, industrial process control, etc. Often, flow measurement systems involve the use of angled acoustic ports to mount ultrasonic transducers. Such angled acoustic ports, however, create turbulence in the flow of the medium in the pipe which thereby causes measurement errors.